Dark Ruby Terios
by FoundingRaiderChrona
Summary: The two of them were starting to lose hope. Their bases were being exploited, infiltrated, and destroyed, HQ being next on the list. But they couldn't help but wonder what the hell fate had planned when they were saved by a boy in a black trench coat. (Rated for language, among other things.) (The genre is self-explanatory.)


_**Well, here goes something or the other. (Clears throat) Hello one and all to 'Dark Ruby Terios', the sixth fanfiction I've ever posted, and the FIRST fanfic I've typed on my new 'Microsoft Surface Pro 4'! (Ugh, that was SUCH a shameless brag right there…) Well, the first CHAPTER to be typed on this.**_

 _ **First things first: I just want to thank RG (RecklessGirl56, the author of 'Tenkai Warriors') for inspiring me to FINALLY write this fic! I swear, this thing is long overdue in the making, as I've been planning this story for ages!**_

 _ **Anywho… with that out of the way- and as I don't know what else to say, err, type- here's the first chapter/ prelude to 'Dark Ruby Terios'!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tenkai Knights' in any way what-so-ever. I'm just a fan with an overactive imagination, this story being one of the results of that.**_

 _ **Started: 11/19/16-Finished: 11/19/16**_

* * *

 _They say, that the world had been reborn into a new prosperous era, following the Collison. That the world was left without suffering of the depletion of natural resources, Tenkai Energy having taken up the role of supplying us with power. That warfare was a thing of the past. That the world has been untied in peace. That the cities of old, cities barren, cold, and ruined, were replaced by sparkling white cities that shine even at night. That the Tenkai Knights were saviors. That the Corrupted were just as they were called. That the Corrupted were defeated and the eons long battle between them and the Corekai was finally over._

 _That Earth- now known as Quorth- would never come under danger again…_

…

… _What a load of bullcrap._

* * *

Light steps echoed through the dark hallway of the shadow covered castle, the only lighting coming from the torches lined on the walls. There was never morning light, nor evening or noon, not even moonlight at night. It was understandable, though. And the blonde knew that the castle would've been a sight to marvel, had it not been underground.

But, she also knew, that now wasn't the time for it to be revealed to the wide world.

The echoing steps died down as the girl stopped in front of the large double door at the end of the hall, edges lined with obsidian. She sighed. Would it have killed her Master too add some brighter colors to accommodate the white outside of the fortress-like castle? But at the same time, she absolutely _loved_ the black and red décor. It reminded her of him. How she couldn't wait for the day to bring him here.

She pushed open the doors, the said objects moaning loudly as they moved from their previous position. But that isn't what she was focused on, it was what was beyond those door, the sounds and people and sight behind it, that made her smile.

Blood splattered on the floor.

Dead bodies staining the walls as they slid down them limply.

Screams as the prisoners were killed mercilessly and painfully.

Screeches of pain as they were tortured endlessly.

Sounds of bones cracking.

Heads rolling on the ground.

Bodies flying into the air and crashing into the ground with a sickening crack and thud.

Crazed laughter as her Master watched the festivities.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

…

…

 _It was beautiful._

* * *

A shrill scream tore through Alex's dreams, jolting him, and probably everyone else, awake.

Throwing off his blanket, he quickly pressed the button on the side of his door- grabbing his glasses off his nightstand as he did- and ran out of the room the moment they opened. He didn't pay attention to the others as their doors opened, worried about the screaming. All he was concerned about was the one _doing_ the screaming.

Alex's bare feet slid to a stop in front of one of the generic sleeping quarter rooms, the only unique thing about it was the energy lines on it was pink, whereas his was red and everyone else's was a deep green, save for the other commanders. He typed in the code he knew by heart into the doors keypad with haste and soon, the door was open and the screams were louder than before.

The blonde, slightly orange-haired boy ran to the bed and shook it screaming occupant, screaming himself their name.

"VIRO! VIRO! WAKE UP! ITS JUST A DREAM!"

And as suddenly as the screaming started, they stopped, replaced by first a strangled cry, then heavy gasping and tears. The cream-haired girl grabbed onto the other boy like a lifeline, said person whispering calming words into her ears.

"It's okay Viro… It wasn't real… Any of it…"

"… blood… so much- *hic* -blood… *sob*…"

Alex looked at the mess of hair and tears in his arms. This had been going on for days, but never did Viro react this violently to them. In fact, it was only two days ago that the signs of having nightmares were visible enough for everyone to notice.

Pre-occupied by his thoughts, Alex barely registered the door opening again. He looked up and was met by robotic red eyes. A silence feel between them, the only sound being Viro's sobbing. It was like this until Viro pushed herself away from the boy, her crying having finally stopped. Looking up she saw the robot facing her. To anyone else, they would've found it unnerving, but to Viro- and Alex for that matter- they knew it was a look of worry. She softly smiled.

"Sorry… *hic*" She quietly said. "I had another nightmare, Commander Villius…"

* * *

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…** **(Cough) Well… (Nervously laughs) How's that for an opening?**_

 _ **(Insert T.V. error sound here)**_

 _ **So that's 'Chapter 0: Bloody Kingdom'! Hope you all enjoyed it! … Well… if you're not horrified by it, I mean… Yeah, this is going in the horror/ mystery genre and will be 'Rated T'. Tell me if you all think it should bump up to an 'M' rating as the story goes on, ok? Ok.**_

 _ **On a side note, I think this has got to be one of the darkest openings to a story I've ever come up with. Just throwing that out there.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


End file.
